ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Aatrek
Alvacorn Major I need a screencap from the episode "The Child" for an article I wrote recently. This article is about the star seen at the beginning of the episode. According to the script, this star is named Alvacorn Major. I would be appreciative if you can get a screencap of this star, and I would really be thrilled if you can add the screencap to the page. Thank you.Throwback (talk) 04:48, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :Done. The image is up on the article page. - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 14:26, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Image deletions Images that need to be deleted should get the tag and be mentioned on the image deletion page; immediate deletions are really only for vandalism or other improperly made pages per the deletion policy. 31dot (talk) 11:38, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :No problem - got it. - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 11:54, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Categories on images I've noticed on a number of images that you've uploaded that the categories are broken on them. For example, on File:Red alert (sovereign class).jpg, you had: Memory Alpha images (display graphics) When the category should have read: Category:Memory Alpha images (display graphics) Are you using Wikia's built-in category editor, or are you adding them manually? -- sulfur (talk) 18:19, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :You know, I didn't even realize that the Wikia category box had changed. It used to display the brackets in the image edit page sidebar, and I am just now noticing that it doesn't include those anymore. I've been just copying-and-pasting content when I'm doing image replacements, and just overlooked that - it'll be fixed going forward. - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 18:22, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Stillwell photo Could I email you a current photo of me that is better than that hideous video clip frame grab? The one I use on my Facebook Page is current and much better: http://www.facebook.com/eric.stillwell Feel free to email me: {email address redacted} - I'd be happy to email you the photo. Thanks, Eric A. Stillwell Interior art images When uploading these, can you please cite the source in the "description"? It doesn't need to be in the "source=" portion of the license, but does need to be in the description (complete with a page number if possible), similar to this image. Thanks! -- sulfur (talk) 17:52, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :I'll add that citation; I purchased the e-book version of TNG 365, so I'm afraid the page numbers won't line up with the printed version. - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 17:55, April 3, 2013 (UTC) In that case, don't worry about the page nrs. They can be added if someone comes along with a hardcopy of the book. Thanks! -- sulfur (talk) 17:56, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Theatrical event question. In what order were the episodes shown for the Season 2 theatrical event of Star Trek: The Next Generation? Roger Murtaugh (talk) 23:56, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :The same order they appear on the poster: , then . - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 00:23, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ::That's what I thought, I was there, but couldn't recall. Just making sure we have it accurate on here. Thank you. Roger Murtaugh (talk) 06:31, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Starfleet Tactical Intelligence Analysis I have a request. In , there is a Starfleet Tactical Intelligence Analysis. This analysis includes a map of a section of the Romulan Neutral Zone. I have written articles and added information to other articles based on information seen in this chart. I would like to add the chart to the articles. Can you please get me a scan of this chart? I would be very appreciative.Throwback (talk) 16:47, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :Here you go. - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 18:05, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I think there was a misunderstanding. The image I am looking for shows the locations of Gamma Hydra, Outposts 3 to 6, Sigma Nelvana, Moore's Star, Theta Curry, Beta Hutzel, and Epsilon Legato. Again, I would be appreciative. Thanks.Throwback (talk) 21:13, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, I found what you're looking for; check the revised file. - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 22:38, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you.Throwback (talk) 22:59, May 4, 2013 (UTC) HD screenshots Why are you re-uploading all my screenshots? —Scott (message me) 17:11, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :I did HD captures for all of the images yesterday directly from the Blu-ray discs; several of the images you had originally uploaded had some very odd coloring, looking almost artificially color-corrected (especially File:Guinan, alternate 2366.jpg and File:Donna Garrett, Yesterdays Enterprise.jpg). This wasn't anything personal; it was to have accurate images on file. - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 17:17, May 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I also took HD captures directly from the Blu-ray. The shot of Garrett's stunt double is from a second before the light flash. The one with the flash looks washed out. Others that were very dark, I brightened up slightly. —Scott (message me) 17:36, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Wikia visit and coming stuff Please take a look here and read things over, adding your comments at the bottom. -- sulfur (talk) 15:30, June 25, 2013 (UTC)